The present invention relates to an adaptor device, and more particularly to a quick-change adaptor for cutting tools.
Currently, no simple and inexpensive quick-change (QC) devices exist for swapping cutting bits in and out of standard rotary cutting machines. Machines such as routers, grinders, and small mills have the capacity to use thousands of cutting bits but unfortunately lack an easy or quick way to switch between these bits. Standard bit changing procedures typically require the user to either manipulate two individual tools or manipulate one tool while the preventing the machine shaft from rotating.
For example, routers such as CRAFTSMAN™ routers (available from Sears Co., Chicago, Ill.) use a split collet and jam nut to secure a cutting bit to a router. In such a configuration, the collet uses the bore in the router shaft for alignment. The bore is the only precision surface needed, and the outside diameter and the threads can have considerable error with little to no adverse affect on the performance of the router. However, no quick adaptor exists for such a router or other rotary machine.
Thus a need exists for an adaptor to provide for quick and easy tool changing. More so, a need exists to provide such quick tool changing that can handle errors in a machine shaft and threaded adaptor device.